


渔夫与人鱼

by Summer994



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer994/pseuds/Summer994





	渔夫与人鱼

渔夫在海边捡到一条美人鱼，男的。

其实他也不知道美人鱼的性别，因为毕竟下半身都是尾巴，男女无差。但那人——那鱼，浓密的短发，小肌肉块鼓起的上身，大片大片复杂的刺青无一不在向他宣誓一种神秘的，禁忌的，原始的力量。

他双眼紧闭，蜷缩在岸边的礁石上。

海浪一下又一下地拍打着他的尾巴。

渔夫虽然没什么文化，但好在读过不少童话书，遇到这种情况不至于手足无措。他脱下上衣卷起裤腿，露出风吹日晒野地里生长造就的古铜色的皮肤和高大健硕的体格，蹚着海水走过去毫不费力地把小美人鱼从礁石上抱了起来。那颗发丝浓密的头颅软软地仰面垂在他的大臂上，露出了一张脆弱的，睫毛湿漉漉的，嘴唇殷红的脸。

他可能是个王子。

渔夫决定吻醒他。

童话书里都是这么写的，当美人昏迷不醒，就该有英雄披荆斩棘闯入城堡。现在虽然美人多了个鱼，海边也没有城堡只有岩石搭起来的小屋，但英雄毕竟还是英雄。

他的心脏跳得砰砰快。

渔夫坐在沙滩上把美人鱼半搂在怀里，低头慢慢地靠近。从挂满水珠的睫毛开始，一点一点亲吻，蔓延到鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，仰起的脖颈，胸前不知名的纹身。黑色的刺青线条在皮肤上能感受到一点粗粝的磨砂感，舌尖覆盖上去，血管在表层的下方颤抖着突起。他细致的用舌尖描绘了一下繁复的图案，小心翼翼地绕开了粉红色的乳头，再抬头时发现自己正在被注视。

被一双能给人下咒的眼睛。

原来传说中被人鱼看一眼就不能动弹是真的。

渔夫直到美人鱼眨了眨眼睛张口说话才浑身卸下劲来能够呼吸。他轻声细语地说他叫岳明辉，是从大海深处的宫殿逃出来的——为了逃脱一成年就被父王许配给别人的命运。谢谢你救了我，他问，你叫什么名字？眸子泛着湛蓝的光，布满鳞片的黑亮鱼尾撒娇似地拍打着渔夫的大腿。他听到渔夫磕磕巴巴的回答之后笑了，鱼类特有的尖牙从两片薄嘴唇之间探出来。

那我叫你凡凡吧，他笑得像朵开在海里的浪花。凡凡，谢谢你。

渔夫风吹日晒过的古铜色脸颊红透了也没人知道。

人鱼从宫殿里逃出来经历了两天两夜的风暴，精疲力尽之后才被拍到礁石上，一时半会儿依然十分虚弱。卜凡把他带回了小屋里，在自己洗澡用的大木桶里灌满了海水，把人鱼放到了里面，任他沿着桶壁支撑起身体，在他好不容易降了温的脸颊上亲了一下。

于是又红透了。

木桶被放在渔夫的床边一同入眠。卜凡半夜突然被水花翻动的声音惊醒，睁眼时岳明辉拖着滑腻的湿漉漉的尾巴爬上了床，尖牙完全露出，有一下没一下地磕着他的脖颈。鱼尾蹭在他的下身，一张小脸带着不正常的情热，显出完全的天真与欲望。

我发情了，他呢喃着，你帮帮我。

渔夫慌慌张张地怕他离水太久，抱起人鱼一同赤裸着身体跨到大木桶中，背部紧贴着桶壁坐到水底。人鱼重又凑上来用舌头去舔舐他的嘴唇，覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的手臂伸上来搂住他。卜凡硬起的下半身在水里弹跳，忽然抵到了一个潮湿而柔软的入口。

他的生殖腔从鳞片中间露出来了。

岳明辉漂亮的性器前端缀了一颗珍珠，顶开层叠的鳞片连带着下方的穴口一同向渔夫敞开，内里的软肉像蚌壳里的动物一般蠕动，急切地欢迎卜凡来这个神秘的未知领域做客，最好要留下些什么再走。黑暗里只有从窗外洒进来的皎洁月光落在人鱼尾上，随着它在水里哗啦啦摆动泛起的波纹闪烁，渔夫就在这样晃动的光芒里丢掉了自我，有力的双臂环绕住美人柔软的腰肢，借着水流从下到上贯穿到底。

没有人教过卜凡如何去和一条人鱼做爱，但他依靠本能无师自通。

他们在月光笼罩的海边交欢，海浪拍打礁石的声音破碎了那些吞咽在喉咙口的呻吟。

你会怀孕吗？卜凡在冲刺的边缘喘着粗气去啄吻岳明辉的嘴唇。小人鱼瞪大了湛蓝的眼睛，内眼角向下弯出锋利的弧度。我不知道，这是我第一次发情。

他被操弄得上下颠簸，木桶中的海水在周围泼了一地。顶在生殖腔口的灼热感太过强烈，让他几乎要掉下泪来。卜凡贴着他的耳边问他，你的眼泪真的是珍珠吗，我想看一看。

那就射进来，他用尾巴攀紧了男人劲瘦的腰。

让我哭，让我喊，让我为你生一条小人鱼。


End file.
